


Die letzte Reise

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Die Chroniken des 4. Zeitalters [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: Drei letzte Male in einer langen Freundschaft. Drei letzte Male für Legolas und Gimli, Elb und Zwerg, die trotz aller Widerstände Gefährten im Leben und Tod sind.





	1. Das letzte Schiff

 

 

_„Gimlis Name jedoch und die Namen aller anderen aus seinem Volk sind nordischer (menschlicher) Herkunft._

_Ihre geheimen, "inneren" oder wahren Namen haben die Zwerge niemals einem von fremder Rasse verraten._

_Sie schreiben ihn nicht einmal auf ihre Gräber."_

(J.R.R. Tolkien – Die Anhänge:  Anhang F, I. Die Sprachen und Völker des dritten Zeitalters, S. 142)

 

 

Eine warme Sommerbrise suchte ihren Weg durch die hohen Fensterbögen, erfasste eine der vergilbten Pergamentseiten, die sich auf dem schweren Eichentisch stapelten und ließ sie in ihrem Spiel leicht erzittern, bevor sie sie fast zärtlich über die Kante stieß und dabei zu sah, wie das Blatt sanft zu Boden glitt.

Ob des leisen Geräusches aufgeschreckt, richtete Gimli sich auf und löste unwillig seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Buch, in das er seit den frühen Morgenstunden vertieft gewesen war. Erschöpft rieb er sich die schmerzenden Augen und seufzte leise.

Seine Sehkraft schien von Tag zu Tag schlechter zu werden. Wenn das so weiterging, müsste er sich bald von einem der Jungen vorlesen lassen, so sehr ihm diese Vorstellung auch widerstrebte.

Noch einmal glitten seine Augen über die Zeilen, die er gerade noch gelesen hatte. Die Schrift war klein und an manchen Stellen fast zur Unkenntlichkeit verblasst.

Mit einer Hand verscheuchte der Zwerg eine Fliege, die sich mit einem lautem Summen auf der Seite niedergelassen hatte und versuchte ein weiteres Mal, in die dort geschilderten Erlebnisse einzutauchen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit begannen die Buchstaben vor seinen müden Augen zu verschwimmen. Resigniert ergriff Gimli ein breites seidenes Band, was neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag, bettete es zwischen die beiden Buchseiten und schloss das alte Werk.

Der Tag war weiter fortgeschritten, als Gimli gedacht hatte, und die Mittagshitze hatte in den großen hellen Raum Einlass gefunden, in dem sich seit zwei Monaten Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer des Zwergs befanden. Zwar brachte das Meer hin und wieder einen kühlenden Luftzug und auch die Bäume vor seinen Fenstern spendeten einen angenehmen Schatten, aber trotz allem war es so gut wie unmöglich, der aufkommenden Hitze vollends zu entfliehen.

Mühsam erhob sich Gimli von seinem Arbeitsplatz, umfasste seinen Gehstock, der ihm in den letzten Jahren zu einem lieben Freund geworden war und ging schwerfälligen Schrittes zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem zwei Kelche und eine Karaffe mit Wasser bereit standen. Der kühle Trunk erfrischte ihn und schien einen Teil der Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, die sich seit ihrer Ankunft in seine Glieder geschlichen hatte.

Das Klima an diesem Ort bereitete seinem Körper mehr Schwierigkeiten, als er zugeben wollte. Die Wärme ließ ihn nur wenige Stunden schlafen und oft machte sich ein leichter Schwindel bemerkbar, wenn er sich zu schnell erhob oder zu lange in der gleißenden Sonne unterwegs war. Dazu kamen diese unsäglichen Kopfschmerzen, die ihn schon eine ganze Weile begleiteten und sich auch jetzt wieder mit einem leichten Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen bemerkbar machten.

Als ein weiterer Luftzug hinein wehte, ging der Zwerg daher zu einem der Fenster, um wenigstens etwas von der lindernden Kühle zu erhaschen. 

„Geht es Euch gut, Herr Gimli?“

Überrascht drehte sich der Zwerg um. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass einer seiner beiden Pagen aus Minas Tirith den Raum betreten hatte.

Der Junge musterte ihn besorgt, was Gimli in seinem Inneren laut aufseufzen ließ. Sobald er ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab, nicht genug aß oder einfach nur zu lange still in seinem Raum saß, war Tom zur Stelle um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, war ihm doch im Besonderen aufgetragen worden, vor allem ein Auge auf die Gesundheit seines Herrn zu haben.

Gimli wusste von dieser Aufgabe, auch wenn sein Page versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich zu agieren und das aus gutem Grund. Schließlich stammte diese Anordnung nicht von ihm, sondern von seinem elbischen Gefährten, der gut daran getan hatte, diesen Befehl ohne vorherige Absprache zu erteilen. Doch auch wenn ihn die prüfenden Blicke und Nachfragen des Jungen manchmal ärgerten, so gewährte er sie doch meist stillschweigend. Die Sorge seines Freundes war groß und durch bloße Worte nicht mehr zu beruhigen und wenn er es durch diese Weise vermochte, seine Angst um ihn wenigstens ein klein wenig zu verringern, nahm Gimli diese Blicke gerne in Kauf.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Du musst dir keinerlei Sorgen machen“, antwortete der Zwerg daher mit einem Lächeln, nahm den letzten Schluck aus seinem Becher und ging dann wieder in Richtung Tisch, um ihn zurück an seinen vorherigen Platz zu stellen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er war, dass Tom Anstalten machte ihm diese Arbeit abzunehmen, doch er winkte mit seinem Stab unwirsch ab. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr so ein Jungspund wie du, Tom, aber durchaus noch in der Lage, die paar Schritte selber zu gehen.“

Verlegen blieb der Junge in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, setzte aber, nachdem Gimli den Tisch erreicht hatte, ein weiteres Mal zum Sprechen an: „Ich soll fragen, ob Ihr wünscht, ein Mittagsmahl zu Euch zu nehmen?“

Der Zwerg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde heute Abend gemeinsam mit Legolas speisen.“ Während er sprach, durchquerte er den Raum in Richtung Schreibtisch und begann, zwischen den Pergamenten herumzukramen. „Ich habe hier irgendwo ein paar Schriftrollen, die du bitte zurück in die Bibliothek bringst. Nimm Bork mit, damit er dir beim Tragen hilft. Wenn ihr das erledigt habt, könnt ihr euch den restlichen Tag freinehmen.“ Und als hätte er den zum Protest schon geöffneten Mund in seinem Rücken gesehen, fügte der Zwerg noch hinzu: „In manchen Gegenden fasst man das als Belohnung auf, Tom, versuche, die freie Zeit also wenigstens etwas zu genießen, mir zuliebe.“

Endlich fand Gimli das Gesuchte und er wandte sich wieder dem Jungen zu, der gehorsam nickte. Der Zwerg lächelte zufrieden und überreichte ihm dann mit einem mahnenden „Vorsichtig!“ die Rollen.

Der Page nahm sie wortlos entgegen, verneigte sich leicht und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Schwer auf seinen Stab gestützt beobachtete Gimli, wie er schnellen Schrittes den langen Gang hinab eilte und schließlich um die nächste Ecke bog, um seine Aufgabe gewissenhaft wie immer zu erfüllen.

Er wusste, dass er nicht so streng zu ihm sein sollte. Tom war ein guter Junge, auch wenn ihm ein bisschen weniger Ernsthaftigkeit sicher nicht geschadet hätte. Manchmal hoffte er inständig, dass etwas von Borks lebensfroher Art auf den Jungen übergehen würde, wenn die Beiden nur genug Zeit miteinander verbrächten. Bork war im gleichen Alter wie Tom, was auch schon die einzige Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Beiden ausmachte, abgesehen von dem dunklen Haar, welches wohl allen Gondorrim zu Eigen war.

Sein zweiter Page konnte nicht einen Moment ruhig auf einem Fleck stehen, geschweige denn Stille ertragen. Er redete pausenlos und mit seinem lauten Lachen erfüllte er die hohen Räume mit seiner unbeschwerten Fröhlichkeit. Eigentlich war er viel zu wild für einen Pagen, aber Gimli hatte ihn von der ersten Minute an lieb gewonnen und wenn er dem nicht enden wollenden Wasserfall an Wörtern lauschte, versank er immer wieder in nostalgischen Erinnerungen an Früher, als die Gebrechen des Alters noch in weiter Ferne lagen, mehr ein Mythos denn Realität.

Traurig sah der Zwerg den leeren Gang hinab, schüttelte dann aber er den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben, die ihn überkommen hatten und wandte sich der kleinen Treppe zu, die hinunter in den Garten führte.

Doch er verweilte nicht in der kleinen Oase, sondern folgte einem schmalen Pfad, der sich durch die Beete schlängelte, zu einem versteckten Tor, welches zwischen hohen Hecken hindurch auf eine der breiten Straßen führte.

Gemächlich schlenderte der Zwerg den befestigten Weg entlang. Es begegneten ihm nur wenige Elben, die ihm alle freundlich zunickten, ihn aber ansonsten nicht weiter beachteten. Gimli war froh darum, grüßte höflich zurück, besah sich aber ansonsten lieber die künstlerisch gestalteten Gebäude, die die Straße auf beiden Seiten säumten. Die Häuser waren aus hellgrauem Marmor erbaut worden und erstrahlten im Licht der Sonne, dass es einem fast schon in den Augen brannte. Alles war weit und offen gestaltet und wurde getragen von hohen, grazilen Säulen, in die feine Wellenmuster eingearbeitet worden waren. Nur hin und wieder durchbrachen kleine Gärten das Bild, die mit ihren schattigen Plätzchen und fröhlich plätschernden Wasserläufen zum Nichtstun einluden.

Es war wirklich eine äußerst schöne Stadt, in die sein Freund ihn hier gebracht hatte. Sogar im Vergleich zu den anderen elbischen Wohnstätten, die er bis jetzt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und es machte ihm große Freude, stundenlang durch die vielen Viertel zu wandern und die elbische Baukunst zu bewundern.

Als er schließlich rechts in eine enge Gasse einbog, hatte er das Ziel seines kleinen Spazierganges auch schon erreicht.

Das Meer.

Ruhig und majestätisch erstreckte es sich vor ihm und die Wellen glitzerten in der breiten Bucht wie Saphire im Sonnenlicht. Möwen flogen laut kreischend über das blaue Nass hinweg, während ein paar einzelne Fischerboote weiter draußen ihre Kreise zogen. Die größeren Schiffe lagen alle im Hafen vor Anker und dümpelten gelangweilt vor sich hin. 

Wie immer blieb Gimli für ein paar Minuten stehen und genoss den großartigen Ausblick, der sich ihm bot. Das sanfte Grau der Steine wurde durch den Kontrast zu den dunklen Blautönen des Meeres noch deutlicher hervorgehoben und am Ende der Bucht thronten zwei hohe Klippen, die rechts und links an den Seiten der schmalen, langen Meerenge standen, die die Schiffe hinaus auf die freie See leitete.

Wie zwei Wächter, dachte Gimli, als er sich auf den Weg zum Hafenbecken machte und sich dabei suchend umblickte.

Das Schiff, zu dem er wollte, lag mit dem Schiffrumpf nach oben und sonnte sich den dicken Wanst, während drum herum ein reges Treiben herrschte. Ein paar Elben trugen lange Bretter aus einer nahegelegenen Lagerhalle zu dem Schiff und stapelten sie sorgfältig aufeinander, während andere dabei waren, Rumpf und Mast weiter auszubauen.

Die Luft war erfüllt vom Hämmern und Sägen, ansonsten war es still. Die Elben arbeiteten ruhig und im höchsten Maße diszipliniert und es wurden nicht mehr Worte gewechselt als nötig waren, um den reibungslosen Ablauf des Baus zu gewährleisten.

Um die Arbeiten mit seiner Anwesenheit nicht zu stören, blieb Gimli stehen und beobachtete die Vorgänge aus einigen Metern Entfernung.

Der Grund seines Besuches stand mit einem braunhaarigen Elben über einen der Bretterstapel gebeugt und studierte augenscheinlich einen Bauplan. Legolas Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und konzentriert, während er den Worten des Anderen aufmerksam lauschte. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und erwiderte etwas. Seine schlanken Finger fuhren dabei über die Karte und verharrten schließlich auf einem Punkt. Sein Nebenmann schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, zeigte auf eine andere Stelle, woraufhin Legolas nachdenklich den Kopf neigte und dann verstehend nickte. Sie wechselten noch ein paar leise Worte, dann legte Legolas dem Braunhaarigen dankend eine Hand auf den Arm und ging zu der Gruppe von Elben hinüber, die mit dem Bau des Rumpfs beschäftigt waren. Er wollte ihnen gerade helfend zur Hand gehen, als einer der Arbeiter ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und in Gimlis Richtung zeigte.

Verwundert drehte Legolas sich um. Als er den Zwerg entdeckte, wirkte er zuerst erstaunt, dann  leuchteten seine Augen aber erfreut auf.

Gimli nickte ihm zu und hob grüßend eine Hand, woraufhin ihm der Elb ein Zeichen gab, noch einen Moment zu warten. Er drehte sich ein weiteres Mal zu den Anderen um und redete kurz mit ihnen, dann ging er zu dem Holzstapel auf dem der Bauplan lag, rollte ihn zusammen und kam dann mit langen Schritten auf seinen Gefährten zu.

„Was bereitet mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?“, fragte Legolas, als er ihn schon fast erreicht hatte.

„Ich dachte, ich mache mir mal ein Bild von euren großartigen Fortschritten, von denen du mir seit Tagen erzählst. Und ich muss dir zustimmen, es nimmt wirklich langsam die Form eines Bootes an“, antworte Gimli und nickte anerkennend in Richtung Schiff.

„Na, ich hoffe, dass es nach ein bisschen mehr aussieht als einem Boot“, erwiderte Legolas, der neben Gimli zum Stehen gekommen war und nun ebenfalls einen Blick zurück warf.

„Das wird bestimmt noch werden…“ Der Zwerg grinste seinen langjährigen Gefährten an, der diesen Kommentar geflissentlich überhörte.

Eine Weile standen sie so nebeneinander und beobachteten schweigend die Handwerker, während die Sonne unerbittlich auf sie nieder brannte. Schon bald wurde Gimli unruhig. Schweiß rann ihm über den Rücken und er begann unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs andere zu treten. Legolas musterte ihn verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Lass uns zurück zum Haus gehen. Ich werde hier heute sowieso nicht mehr viel ausrichten können und ein paar Stunden Ruhe täten uns sicher ganz gut.“

Spöttisch sah Gimli zu ihm hoch. „Ein paar Stunden Ruhe? Ich habe das Gefühl als würde ich seit Monaten nichts anderes tun, als mich auszuruhen.“

Hilflosigkeit flackerte in den Tiefen von Legolas Augen auf und ließ den Zwergen einen kurzen Einblick in das Innere des Elben erhaschen, bevor dieser seine Gefühle wieder fest in sich verschloss. Gimli schluckte hart und bereute seine eben gesprochenen Worte sofort. Sie waren schärfer als gewollt über seine Lippen gekommen. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als dem Freund Vorwürfe zu machen.

All die Jahre war er nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, nicht einmal jetzt, wo sie aufgrund von Gimlis Alter nur noch selten reisen konnten und sie lange an ein und denselben Ort gebunden waren. Der Elb hatte sich nie über diesen Zustand beschwert. Er war immer bei ihm und versuchte mit all den ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, Gimlis Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten, obwohl er dessen Leiden nie vollständig verstand.

Gimli wusste, wie verzweifelt Legolas über seine eigene Unwissenheit war, die ihn oft hilflos zurückließ. Aber stets versuchte er, die eigene Schwäche vor dem Zwerg zu verbergen, um diesen nicht noch mehr zu belasten.

Doch Gimli kannte den Freund zu gut.

Schuldbewusst setzte er wieder zum Sprechen an, wurde jedoch rasch von Legolas unterbrochen: „Ich meinte damit, dass wir beide endlich mal wieder ein paar Stunden gemeinsam verbringen könnten, nachdem wir uns in letzter Zeit kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Ich wollte nicht…“

Beschwichtigend winkte Gimli ab. „Es ist in Ordnung! Lass uns einfach zurückgehen.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Legolas stehen und sah hinaus auf das Meer, bevor er sich daran machte, Gimli langsam zu folgen.

So viel schien auf einmal zwischen ihnen zu liegen. So viele unbeantwortete Fragen, nicht ausgesprochene Worte und eine Ungewissheit, die sich tief in ihre Herzen geschlichen hatte.

 

*

 

„Willst du auch etwas trinken?“

Legolas sah von dem Buch auf, das noch immer auf Gimlis Schreibtisch lag, und nickte leicht, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Pergamentseiten richtete.

Schweigend füllte Gimli Wasser in die beiden Kelche und trug sie zum Tisch, wo Legolas das Getränk dankend entgegen nahm. Gedankenverloren nippte er daran, während seine Augen über die Seiten flogen, auf denen Gimli am Mittag seine Lektüre beendet hatte.

„Es ist der Reisebericht von einem Elben, der am Anfang des Dritten Zeitalters in den Westen gesegelt ist. Jeden einzelnen Schritt seiner Wanderungen hier in Mittelerde hat er dokumentiert und die Vegetationsbeschreibungen treiben einen nach einiger Zeit in den Wahnsinn. Besser als jeder Schlaftrunk.“

Legolas lächelte kurz und schloss das Buch wieder, während sein Blick nachdenklich über die anderen Dokumente wanderte, die sich vor ihnen stapelten. Es waren ausschließlich Übersetzungen von den Aufzeichnungen irgendwelcher Elben, die vor langer Zeit von hier ihre Reise in die Unsterblichen Lande angetreten hatten, und Erzählungen über die Entstehung Amans.

„Warum beschäftigst du dich so mit diesem Thema? Was versuchst du zu finden?“

Verwundert sah der Zwerg auf, überlegte dann aber kurz, bevor er zögernd zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Ich denke, ich versuche es einfach zu verstehen. Ich suche Antworten.“

„Worauf?“

„Auf das ‚Warum?’, das mir so manche schlaflose Nacht bereitet hat und gerade jetzt immer mehr danach drängt, beantwortet zu werden. Ich will verstehen, was es ist, das die Elben Mittelerde verlassen lässt. Wie fühlt sich diese Sehnsucht an, woher kommt sie? Ich will wissen, wie es aussieht in diesem Land, das man nur aus uralten elbischen Liedern und Geschichten kennt, aber das so wunderschön zu sein scheint, dass ihr davon angezogen werdet, wie Motten von Kerzenlicht. Ich brauche Antworten auf diese Fragen, die einfach keine Ruhe geben. Ich muss begreifen, warum du gehen musst, warum es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, sonst kann ich nicht akzeptieren, dass du… wir… also…“

Gimli verstummte.

Er spürte Legolas Blick auf sich ruhen, doch er konnte ihn nicht erwidern. Zu verräterisch waren seine Augen, als dass diese sein aufgewühltes Inneres verbergen würden. Die altbekannte Furcht vor dem anstehenden Abschied hatte sich wieder an die Oberfläche gekämpft.

Wie würde es danach weitergehen? Nach all den Jahren konnte der Zwerg sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne den Anderen zu sein. Der Gedanke an die darauf folgende Einsamkeit mache ihm Angst.

Gimli ballte eine Faust.

Nein, er würde nicht allein sein. Aragorns Kinder waren für ihn da und er liebte sie, als wären sie von seinem eigenen Blut. Sie würden bis zum Ende bei ihm bleiben, dessen war er sich sicher.

Aber auch dieses Wissen konnte die aufgekommenen Gefühle nicht beruhigen und dazu schlich sich eine Wut, die schon seit Anbeginn der Reise in ihm schlummerte.

Warum musste Legolas gerade jetzt gehen? Zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo der Tod nicht mehr lange darauf warten würde, ihn hinüber in Mandos Hallen zu geleiten. Konnte er nicht wenigstens diese wenigen Wochen noch bei ihm bleiben?

Gimli hasste sich selbst für seine Empfindungen und Vorwürfe, die er einfach nicht vollständig aus seinem Kopf verdrängen konnte. Denn auch wenn Elben die Angewohnheit hatten sich sehr vage auszudrücken und rätselhafte Andeutungen zu machen, so hatte er doch wenigstens in Erfahrung bringen können, dass man gegen diese Sehnsucht nicht ankämpfen konnte. Sobald sie erwachte, war sie allgegenwärtig und wurde größer mit jedem Jahr das verstrich.

Gequält schloss Gimli die Augen.

Sein Freund konnte nichts für seinen Wunsch, endlich nach Aman zu segeln, das wusste er. Was blieb ihm hier auch, außer der Aussicht ihm beim Sterben zuzusehen?

Er war es, der Legolas verließ und in Einsamkeit zurücklassen würde, nicht umgekehrt.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie der Elb ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, doch die tröstliche Berührung war in diesem Moment zu viel für Gimli. Abrupt wandte er sich ab und entfernte sich einige Schritte von dem Freund.

Kurz verharrte Legolas Hand in der Luft. Seine Finger bewegten sich leicht, als wären sie unschlüssig, wie sie reagieren sollten, doch dann ließ der Elb seinen Arm wieder wortlos sinken.

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und eine Zeitlang standen sie einfach nur da und hingen ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nach.

Legolas war der Erste, der das Schweigen wieder brach.

„Ich hatte heute Morgen eine Unterredung mit Círdan“, sagte er, während er durch das Fenster in die Ferne blickte.

Überrascht sah Gimli auf. Ein Treffen mit Círdan, dem Fürst der Falas, war nichts Alltägliches. Er selbst hatte den alten, ehrwürdigen Elben nur ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen und das war kurz nach ihrer Ankunft gewesen. Es war der erste bärtige Elb, den Gimli je kennengelernt hatte, was ihn in seinem Ansehen sehr steigen ließ. Nichts zeichnete einen Mann mehr aus, als ein gut gepflegter, langer Bart. „Was wolltest du von ihm?“

„Du hast ja gesehen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis wir mit dem Bau des Schiffs fertig sind.“

Der Zwerg nickte zustimmend.

„Und da der Sommer hier dieses Jahr außergewöhnlich warm ist und dir diese Hitze nicht gut bekommt…“ Legolas hob die Hand, um Gimli daran zu hindern, ihn zu unterbrechen. „… habe ich beschlossen, dass wir, sobald die Bauarbeiten abgeschlossen sind, zurück nach Ithilien reiten. Ich habe bald alles gelernt, was ich wissen muss, um dort in aller Ruhe unser Schiff bauen zu können. Die Anderen werden mir sicher…“

„Unser Schiff?“ Verdutzt sah der Zwerg seinen Freund an.

„…behilflich sein und das Wetter dort ist hoffentlich erträglicher als hier.“

„ _Unser_ Schiff?“, wiederholte Gimli.

Legolas verstummte. Langsam drehte er sich um und musterte Gimli schweigend. Auf seinem Gesicht war keinerlei Regung zu erkennen.

Es erschien Gimli wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Das war nicht das Einzige, worüber wir gesprochen haben. Ich habe um ein Treffen mit ihm ersucht, um Círdan eine Bitte vorzutragen.“

„Um was, Legolas? Um was hast du ihn gebeten?“

„Ich hätte vielleicht vorher mit dir darüber reden sollen, doch ich wollte keine Hoffnung wecken. Es war so unwahrscheinlich, so wenigen Sterblichen in der Geschichte Mittelerdes wurde diese Ehre zu Teil.“ Der Elb presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander und seine blauen Augen suchten die des Zwergs. „Círdan gewährt dir einen Platz auf meinem Schiff. Du darfst gemeinsam mit mir nach Aman segeln.“

Gimli starrte seinen Gefährten ungläubig an. Im ersten Moment dachte er, er hätte sich verhört, so leicht waren diese beiden Sätze über Legolas Lippen gekommen, diese Worte, die auf einmal alles veränderten. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war ein Vorhang zur Seite gerissen worden und offenbarte ein Licht, wo bis eben nur Dunkelheit gewesen war.

In Gedanken hatte sich der Zwerg diesen Moment oft ausgemalt. Die Vorstellung Legolas zu begleiten, mit ihm diese geheimnisvollen Gefilde zu entdecken und so das Ende noch weiter hinaus zu zögern, war immer ein Traum von ihm gewesen. Aussichtslos zwar, doch so schön, dass Gimli sich in stillen Momenten gerne in ihm verloren hatte.

Und nun stand er am Rande dieses Weges, musste nur einen Schritt nach vorne wagen, um sich seinen innigsten Wunsch zu erfüllen und doch zögerte er, als er den Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes sah.

So viel Hoffnung lag in ihnen, dass es ihm fast das Herz brach.

Legolas wurde unruhig, als der Zwerg nicht auf seine Worte reagierte. Zaghaft machte er einen Schritt auf Gimli zu. „Komm mit mir, Gimli! Lass uns gemeinsam diesen neuen Pfad beschreiten, Seite an Seite an der Reling unseres Schiffes stehen, während der Bug die salzigen Wellen teilt und in der Ferne die Strände Amans langsam aus dem Nebel auftauchen. Ich will dieses Abenteuer mit dir zusammen erleben, möchte mit dir gemeinsam diese unbekannte Welt entdecken.“

Unsicher lächelte der Elb den Freund an, was das Flehen in seinem Blick aber nicht verbergen konnte.

Gimli räusperte sich kurz, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen begann, jedes Wort bedachtsam abwiegend: „Es wird mich nicht retten, Legolas. Ich werde sterben, ob jetzt oder in ein paar Jahren.“

„Ich weiß, aber bitte gib mir diese Jahre. Gib sie uns! Ich…“

Legolas stockte.  Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, dann drehte er sich abrupt zurück zum Fenster und starrte wieder nach draußen.

Verzweiflung und Schmerz spiegelten sich in seinen Zügen wider und Gimli glaubte sogar, Angst in den Tiefen seiner Augen erkannt zu haben.

Der Zwerg wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Es kam auch nach all diesen gemeinsamen Jahren nur sehr selten vor, dass sein Freund sich ihm gegenüber so öffnete und das Ausmaß von Legolas Leid, das sich ihm in diesem Moment offenbarte, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark.

Nachdenklich ließ Gimli seinen Blick über die Silhouette des Elben gleiten, über das aus Trotz leicht erhobene Kinn, die angespannten Schultern, den gerade Rücken hinab bis zu den vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Natürlich wusste er, was für eine unglaubliche Ehre ihm hier zu Teil wurde und im Geheimen hatte er sich ja auch immer gewünscht, dass Legolas ihn irgendwann einmal danach fragte, aber er hatte nie auch nur zu hoffen gewagt, dass man ihm wirklich gestatten würde, ebenfalls nach Aman zu segeln.

Alles in ihm schrie danach, einfach ja zu sagen und mit Legolas das nächste Schiff Richtung Westen zu besteigen, alles, bis auf diesen winzigen Teil, der ihn zweifeln ließ.

Er wollte dem Elben keine Hoffnung geben, wo es keine mehr gab, denn auch wenn sein Gefährte immer wieder beteuerte, sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, so wusste Gimli doch, dass Legolas die Hoffnung darauf, ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren, niemals aufgeben würde.

Aman stellte für ihn die letzte Möglichkeit, den letzten Versuch dar, den Zwergen zu retten.

Irgendwo in seinem Inneren war ihm zwar bewusst, dass es aussichtlos war, doch Gimli hatte mit wachsender Unruhe bemerkt, dass Legolas diese Tatsache einfach aus seinen Gedanken verbannte. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass der Tod ein unbesiegbarer Gegner war, wollte oder konnte sich einfach nicht damit auseinandersetzen.

Dabei war Gimlis Schicksal schon seit dem Tag seiner Geburt festgelegt worden. Zwerge konnten nicht wählen, egal, wie sehr sie beide es sich auch wünschten und er selber hatte sich in den Jahren letztendlich damit abgefunden.

Seine Familie war gestorben, seine Freunde und nun war er an der Reihe, daran gab es nichts zu ändern.

Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er hier in Mittelerde blieb und seinem Freund so den Anblick seines toten Körper ersparte. In Legolas Vorstellung könnte er dann ewig weiterleben.

Aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab, diese Entscheidung zu treffen.

War es die Angst ohne seinen engsten Freund an seiner Seite sterben zu müssen oder das Wissen, dass Legolas mit dieser Ungewissheit nicht leben könnte?

Gimli konnte es nicht sagen.

Zögernd sah er wieder in das ihm seitlich zugewandte Gesicht, das er fast schon besser kannte, als sein eigenes. Er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, wie die Zeit vor Legolas ausgesehen hatten. Vor vielen Jahren hatte sein Gefährte einmal gesagt, dass sein Leben erst mit ihrer Freundschaft wirklich begonnen hatte und im Nachhinein konnte der Zwerg ihm nur zustimmen. Sein Platz war bei Legolas, hier konnte er er selbst sein, hier fühlte er sich vollständig und hier wollte er auch sterben. Er wollte, dass der Elb in seinen letzten Stunden bei ihm war, wollte ihre Freundschaft bis zur letzten Sekunde auskosten und wenn sein toter Körper dann in dem engen, dunklen Sarg lag, sollte Legolas an seinem Grab stehen und um ihn trauern, denn niemand kannte Gimli so gut wie er.

Er brauchte seinen Freund an seiner Seite, wenn er die letzte Reise antrat und nur ihn…

„Brúngír“, kam es leise über seine Lippen und der Zwerg musste sich schwer auf seinen Stab stützen, so sehr zitterte sein Körper, als er dieses Wort aussprach.

Legolas fuhr herum und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was?“, stieß er fassungslos hervor.

„Mein echter Name ist Brúngír. Das bedeutet so etwas wie Grenzüberschreiter. Meine El…“

„Nein!“ Legolas erwachte aus seiner Starre und kam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. „Nein, Gimli, das kannst du nicht machen. Dieses… Dieses Geschenk ist zu groß.“

„Zu groß?“ Gimli lachte kurz auf. „Du schenkst mir das Wertvollste, was es auf dieser Welt gibt: Leben! Und auch, wenn diese Gabe nichts aufwiegen kann, so will ich dir doch das Kostbarste geben, was ich aufzubringen vermag. Es ist vielleicht nur ein Name, doch für mich und mein Volk…“

Weiter kam er nicht. Legolas überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und zog den Zwergen in seine Arme.

„Es ist alles, _mellon-nîn_!“, flüsterte der Elb mit heiserer Stimme und sein Griff wurde noch fester.

Gimli spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und blinzelte verzweifelt dagegen an. Etwas unbeholfen hob er die Arme, legte sie um Legolas und drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich, vollkommen überwältigt von der plötzlichen Umarmung. Sanft legte er das Kinn auf die Schulter des Elben und lehnte den Kopf an den seinen, genoss diese unbekannte körperliche Nähe zwischen ihnen.

Lange standen sie so da, wagten nicht, einander loszulassen, aus Angst diesen Traum wieder zu zerstören. Doch es war kein Traum und während sie sich hielten, tat sich zu ihren Füßen ein Pfad auf, dessen Ende noch in weiter Ferne lag.

 

 

***

 

 


	2. Der letzte Ritt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier beginnt also der zweite Abschnitt der Reise und obwohl ich keine Freundin von langen Texten und Erklärungen noch vor Beginn einer Geschichte bin, komme ich bei diesem Oneshot wohl nicht daran vorbei.
> 
> Die vorliegende Geschichte ist die erste, die ich überhaupt zu „Der Herr der Ringe“ geschrieben habe und da meine Schwester Nachtwoelfin und ich zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch tief in den Anfängen von „Weises Schicksal“ steckten, ist es wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass dieser Oneshot auf den dort beschriebenen Ereignissen und Personen aufbaut. Leser dieser Geschichte genießen somit einen gewissen Vorteil!  
> Da das benötigte Hintergrundwissen aber noch überschaubar ist, folgt nun eine kurze Vorstellung, der hier auftretenden Personen:
> 
> Eldarion: Er ist das erste Kind und einziger Sohn von Arwen und Aragorn und nach dem Tod seines Vaters zweiter König von Gondor und Arnor. (Eldarion ist ein Geschöpf Tolkiens, meine Schwester schenkte ihm lediglich Charakter und Aussehen.)
> 
> Vanima: „Die Schöne“ - die älteste Tochter von Arwen und Aragorn. Sie heiratete Alphros, den Sohn des Fürsten von Dol Amroth. In diesem Oneshot findet sie nur eine kurze Erwähnung, aber im letzten Teil wird Vanima noch eine Rolle spielen.
> 
> Vórima: „Die Treue“ - das dritte Kind von Arwen und Aragorn. Sie stellte sich ganz in den Dienst der Kranken und Verletzten und stieg über die Jahre zur Vorsteherin der Häuser der Heilung in Minas Tirith auf.
> 
> Istima: „Die Weise“ - die jüngste Tochter von Arwen und Aragorn. Wie auch bei ihren Schwestern spiegelt sich in ihrem Namen das Schicksal wieder, welches Arwen für jede ihre Töchter voraussah. Doch im Gegensatz zu Vanima und Vórima lag Istimas Weg zur Erfüllung dieses Schicksals lange vor ihr im Dunkeln und erst auf einer Reise, bei der Legolas und Gimli ebenfalls eine Rolle spielen, lichtete sich der Schatten. Auf dieser Fahrt lernte sie auch den Istar Radagast kennen und lieben und entschied sich als Einzige von ihren Geschwistern für die Unsterblichkeit, das Erbe ihrer elbischen Vorfahren. Aragorn schenkte ihr den Orthanc, wo sie mit Radagast lebt.
> 
> Diese Informationen müssten eigentlich zum Verständnis dieses Oneshots ausreichen. Sollten trotzdem Fragen auftreten, wendet euch an mich oder lest die Geschichte Weises Schicksal von Nachtwoelfin einfach selbst. Ich kann sie wirklich wärmstens empfehlen! :)
> 
> Aber genug geredet!  
> Vorhang auf für die zweite Etappe der letzten Reise von Legolas und Gimli.

* * *

 

 

_„120 VZ - Am 1. März dieses Jahres verschied König Elessar._

_Es heißt, Meriadocs und Peregrins Totenbetten seien neben das Bett des großen Königs gestellt worden._

_Dann baute Legolas sich in Ithilien ein graues Schiff und fuhr den Anduin abwärts und auf das Meer hinaus; und mit ihm, so heißt es, fuhr Gimli der Zwerg._

_Und als sein Schiff entschwand, hatte der Bund der Ringgefährten in Mittelerde sein Ende gefunden."_

 

(J.R.R. Tolkien – Die Anhänge: Anhang B, Zeittafel: Die Jahre der Westlande, S. 98)

 

 

Lange knieten die beiden letzten Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft des Ringes vor den drei Gräbern. Sie nahmen für immer Abschied von ihren Freunden, denn keiner von ihnen würde jemals nach Mittelerde zurückkehren.

Als die Sonne anfing, sich langsam dem Westen zuzuneigen, rührte sich der Elb.

„ _Namárië, mellon-nîn, namárië_.“ Legolas strich noch einmal über den steinernen Sarg Aragorns, dann erhob er sich. „Es wird Zeit, Gimli.“

Der Zwerg öffnete die Augen und nickte leicht. „Ja, es wird Zeit.“

Dankbar ergriff er die Hand des Elben und kam mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf die Beine. Der große Krieger von einst war zu einem alten Mann geworden. Das Feuerrot seiner Haare hatte sich in die Farbe frisch gefallenen Schnees verwandelt und statt einer schweren eisernen Axt trug er nun einen kurzen, reich verzierten Stab aus Mithril, auf den er sich bei jedem Schritt schwer stützte.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm waren all die Jahre an Legolas spurlos vorbeigegangen. Neben dem Zwerg wirkte er gar jünger als je zuvor und es gab nichts, was den Elben mehr bekümmerte.

Er hatte sie alle sterben sehen, Boromir, Merry, Pippin und Aragorn und jetzt, wo sich auch die Lebensspanne seines engsten Freundes und langjährigen Weggefährten dem Ende zuneigte, verspürte Legolas eine tiefe und unaussprechliche Trauer, die sich wie ein Schatten auf ihn gelegt hatte.

Langsam schritten die Beiden durch die weitreichende Halle, vorbei an den mächtigen Königen Gondors, die hier ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatten. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen, außer dem gleichmäßige Klacken des Stabes und den schwerfälligen Schritten des Zwergs. Eine eisige Kälte hing über den Gräbern, die sogar Gimli erschaudern ließ und mit der freien Hand zog er seinen schwarzen Umhang fester um die Schultern. Mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln brach er das Schweigen. „Sie hätten auch in den Westen fahren sollen, alle drei.“

„Ihr Platz war hier in Mittelerde.“

„Vielleicht in Mittelerde, aber nicht in diesen Särgen. Die beiden Kleinen sollten nicht eingeschlossen sein, sie sollten tanzen und singen und mich mit ihren Streichen und verrückten Ideen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Und Aragorn müsste mit uns durch die Lande reiten und Seite an Seite mit uns in den Kampf ziehen. Das wäre ihr richtiger Platz.“

Legolas lächelte Gimli traurig zu. „Ich vermisse sie auch, mein Freund.“

Der Zwerg gab einen Laut der Empörung von sich, versank dann aber wieder in seinen Gedanken. Nach ein paar Schritten breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Vielleicht ist es doch besser so…“

Fragend hob Legolas eine Augenbraue.

„Nachdem was man so von Aman hört, scheint es da ja recht… beschaulich zuzugehen. Und wenn Merry und Pippin dort ihr Unwesen treiben würden… Na ja, ihr Elben vertragt so viel Aufregung sicher nicht.“

Bei dem Gedanken blitzten Legolas Augen kurz belustigt auf: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mir die Zeit mit den Beiden so geschadet hat, geschweige denn, dass ich keine Aufregung vertrage.“

„Du bist ja auch kein richtiger Elb.“

„Bin ich nicht?“

„Also, ein Elb bist du schon, aber man kann sagen, dass es dir in keiner Weise geschadet hat, so viele Jahre mit einem Zwerg verbracht zu haben.“

„Ich denke, das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Elbenfreund.“ Die Beiden warfen sich einen langen Blick zu, bevor sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen durch ein Tor ins Tageslicht traten. Für einen Moment blieben sie stehen und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihre Körper wieder in angenehme Wärme hüllten, dann wandten sie sich den Personen zu, die vor den Grabhallen auf sie gewartet hatten. Mit ernsten Mienen sahen ihnen die Vier entgegen. 

„Gimli und ich werden jetzt aufbrechen.“

Ein Mann löste sich aus der Gruppe und trat einen Schritt vor. Ein paar dunkle Strähnen hatten sich aus dem eilig nach hinten gebundenen Haar gelöst, unterstrichen den verzweifelten Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen, der ihn trotz seines für Menschen schon hohen Alters so jung und den silbernen Baum auf seiner Brust so schwer erscheinen ließ, dass die Herzen der beiden Gefährten ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr. „Ich flehe euch ein weiteres Mal an, hier zu bleiben.“

„Unsere Zeit in Mittelerde ist vorüber, Eldarion.“

„Aber ihr werdet gebraucht. Ich brauche euch!“

Legolas legte seinem neuen König eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ich weiß, dass die Bürde, die dir übertragen wurde, schwer auf dir lastet. Doch du stammst aus einer Familie von großen Königen und der größte von ihnen war dein Lehrmeister und Vater, Eldarion, Aragorns Sohn, König von Gondor und Arnor. All das Wissen und die Kraft, dieses Land zu führen, steckt in dir, du musst nur darauf vertrauen.“

Eldarion öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch der Elb ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Denkst du wirklich, dass Gimli und ich Mittelerde verlassen würden, wenn wir Zweifel an deinen Fähigkeiten hätten?“

Die Antwort war ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. „Aber was ist, wenn ich doch versage?“

Gimli gab ein Schnauben von sich: „ Ach Junge, wenn du wüsstest, wie ähnlich du deinem Vater bist, würden wir dieses Gespräch nicht führen. Außerdem solltest du nicht vergessen, dass du drei wunderbare Schwestern hast, deren Klugheit sogar ihre Schönheit übertrumpft und die Drei werden dir ihre Unterstützung sicher nicht verwehren. So, und jetzt will ich nichts mehr von Versagen und Zweifeln hören. Oder willst du einem alten Zwerg wie mir wirklich die größte Ehre, die ihm je zuteilwerden kann, vorenthalten?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“

„Dann bitte ich den König, in die Knie zu gehen, damit ich von ihm in angemessener Form Abschied nehmen kann.“

Eldarion unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Grinsen und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, während Gimli mit ernstem Gesicht die Schultern straffte.

„Hier also die letzte Lektion: Dein Vater war ohne Frage ein tapferer Mann und dank seines Mutes wurde so manche Schlacht gewonnen. Doch nicht nur Tapferkeit machte ihn zu dem König, der er war, sondern viel mehr die Fähigkeit das Knie zu beugen, wenn es notwendig wurde. Vergiss das nicht!“

„Ich verspreche, es nicht zu vergessen“, erwiderte Eldarion mit feierlicher Miene und hob zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte die rechte Hand.

„Gut!“ Mit eisernen Mienen musterten sich die beiden Männer, doch dann fingen Gimlis’ Lippen verräterisch an zu zucken. „Und jetzt komm her und lass dich ein letztes Mal vom alten Onkel Gimli umarmen.“

Mit einem Lachen schlossen sich die beiden Männer in die Arme, dann erhob sich Eldarion und wandte sich wieder Legolas zu, der die Szene mit einem leisen Lächeln beobachtet hatte.

„Ich werde euch also ziehen lassen, auch wenn ihr uns hier sehr fehlen werdet.“

„In Gedanken werden wir stets bei euch sein.“

Eldarion nickte leicht und das Lachen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, als ihm ein weiteres Mal die Endgültigkeit des Abschieds gewahr wurde. Nach einem kurzen Zögern legte er Legolas die Hand auf den Arm und suchte seinen Blick. „Danke, Legolas, für alles. Ihr beide wart uns in den letzten Monaten eine große Stütze.“

Der Elb neigte leicht den Kopf, bevor er zu Vórima ging, die gerade dabei war, sich von Gimli zu verabschieden.

„…und kümmere dich gut um Legolas’ Gärten, du weißt ja, wie sehr er an denen hängt.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man ihr das extra sagen muss.“

Gimli sah den Freund kurz an und nickte ergeben: „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Man merkt dir halt an, dass deine Mutter eine Elbin war.“ Der Zwerg warf Vórima einen liebevollen Blick zu und nahm ihre Hand: „Mach es gut, meine wunderhübsche, kluge Vórima. Auch wenn ich nie verstanden habe, was genau du an dem Grünzeug so faszinierend findest, so weiß ich doch, dass es dich glücklich macht und so erfüllt es auch mich mit Freude.“

Ein kaum merkbares Lächeln huschte über Vórimas ernstes Gesicht und sie ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, um Gimli sanft auf die Wange zu küssen: „Lebt wohl, Gimli! Vielleicht werdet Ihr ja in Aman die Schönheit der Pflanzen lieben und schätzen lernen.“

Der alte Zwerg lachte kurz auf: „Ja, ich denke, die Elben werden sich die aller größte Mühe geben, mich zu bekehren. Aber ein Zwerg bleibt ein Zwerg und Zwerge werden stets dem kühlen Stein dem Vorzug geben.“

Mit einem Seufzer reichte Legolas der Heilerin seine Hand und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. „Diese Feststellung musste ich leider auch schon machen, aber was soll man tun gegen die Starrköpfigkeit der Zwerge?“

„Ich zeige dir gleich mal, was ich mit dieser Starrköpfigkeit alles anstellen kann!“ Drohend hob Gimli seinen Stab, den der blonde Elb jedoch unbeeindruckt zur Seite schob.

„Spar dir lieber deine Kräfte. Wir haben noch einen langen Ritt vor uns.“

„Kräfte sparen? Also, das wird ja immer schöner… Kräfte sparen! Als ob ich ein seniler Greis wäre! So was…“ Die restlichen Worte gingen in den Tiefen seines Bartes verloren und waren bald nur noch als ungehaltenes Brummen zu vernehmen.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Legolas sich wieder Vórima zu: „In ein paar Tagen wird eine Gruppe von Elben hier vorbeikommen. Andil wird sie führen, vielleicht erinnerst du dich an sie?“

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist mir eine Ehre, sie wiedertreffen zu dürfen.“

„Ich habe sie gebeten, dir die Pflanzensamen zu bringen, nach denen du gefragt hattest. Außerdem wird sie dir wohl noch einige Schriften und Aufzeichnungen übergeben, die sie in den vergangenen Jahren angefertigt hat. Dann wird auch sie mit ihren Begleitern in den Westen segeln.“

„Der Gedanke, dass bald auch ihr heilkundiges Wissen für Mittelerde für immer verloren sein wird, erfüllt mich mit Trauer, doch gleichzeitig ehrt mich ihr Vertrauen und ich werde ihr Kommen voller Ungeduld erwarten!“ Vórimas Augen leuchteten vor lauter Vorfreude und Legolas umfasste mit einem Lächeln sanft ihr Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich weiß, dass die Gärten von Minas Tirith unter deiner Obhut gut aufgehoben sind, darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Und setze deine Pläne zum Umbau schon bald in die Tat um, auch wenn ich das Ergebnis nie mit eigenen Augen bewundern werden kann.“

„Das werde ich.“

Die Beiden sahen sich eine Weile schweigend an.

Seit Aragorns zweite Tochter den Weg einer Heilerin eingeschlagen und ihr Leben vollständig dem Studium von Heilpraktiken und Pflanzen gewidmet hatte, war der Elb einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten geworden. Immer wenn Legolas und Gimli nach Minas Tirith gekommen waren, hatte er sich die Zeit genommen, um ihr einen Besuch abzustatten. Manchmal waren sie dann stundenlang durch die Gärten gewandert und er hatte mit aufrichtigem Interesse ihren Berichten über neue entdeckte Heilverfahren gelauscht und ihr bei all ihren Ideen ermutigend zugeredet. Ab und an hatte er sogar Schriften oder neue Gewächse mitgebracht, die er von Gelehrten seines Volkes bekommen hatte. Aber auch Gimli hatte hin und wieder etwas für sie dabei gehabt, was sie besonders freute, war sein Volk doch äußerst misstrauisch und gab höchst ungern sein über Jahrhunderte gut gehütetes Wissen an Fremde weiter.

„ _Namárië_ , Vórima.“

„ _Namárië_ , Legolas.“ Ihre Stimme war leise und gefasst, doch in den Tiefen ihrer Augen spiegelte sich der Schmerz des Abschieds und als Gimli seiner gewahr wurde, strich er ihr sanft über den Arm.

„Unser Schiff liegt im Hafen von Dol Amroth. Sollen wir deiner Schwester etwas von dir ausrichten?“

Vórima schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Also dann, lebe auch du wohl, Vórima. Pass auf dich auf!“ Sie lächelten sich noch einmal an, dann wandten sich die Freunde den beiden letzten Wartenden zu.

Gimli erhob als Erster die Stimme: „Meine kleine Istima… So schwer lastete das Schicksal auf dir und zu solcher Größe ließ es dich am Ende erblühen. Und immer wieder frage ich mich, wann meine Augen aufhören werden, mir einen Streich zu spielen, sehe ich doch noch immer das kleine, fröhlich lachende Mädchen vor mir, das auf seinen kurzen, wackeligen Beinchen verzweifelt versucht, mit seinen großen Geschwistern Schritt zu halten.“ Gimli grinste Istima schief an. „Das ist wohl eine der vielen Eigenarten, die wir Älteren innehaben.“ Dann wurde sein Blick plötzlich wieder ernst und er begann, einen Beutel von seinem Gürtel zu lösen, der bis eben unter seinem Mantel verborgen gewesen war. „Doch genug mit dem Geschwätz alter Zwerge, ich habe nämlich eine Bitte an dich, Istima Telcontar, Herrin vom Orthanc. Über die Jahre konnte ich beobachten, wie Männer jedweder Herkunft zur dir kamen, um sich in deinen Dienst zu stellen und mag zwischen ihren Familien auch Zwietracht herrschen, so leben sie unter deinem Dach doch in Frieden miteinander. Dieses Bild der Gemeinschaft erfüllt mein Herz mit unbändiger Freude und hat mich nach langer Zeit einen Entschluss fassen lassen, der mir wahrlich nicht leicht gefallen ist.“ Er reichte ihr den schwarzen Lederbeutel. „Öffne ihn.“

Istima nahm das Säckchen verwundert entgegen und zog mit vorsichtigen Fingern die Verschnürung auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als der Inhalt zum Vorschein kam.

Schwer und kalt fiel der große Bergkristall in ihre Hand. Das Sonnenlicht brach sich in der sorgfältig geschliffenen Oberfläche und ließ den Stein in allen erdenklichen Farben erstrahlen. Doch dies war nichts im Vergleich zu dem wunderschönen Glanz der drei feinen Goldfäden, die sich durch das Innere des Kristalls zogen. Das von ihnen ausgehende Licht strahlte friedvolle Wärme aus und nichts Vergleichbares hatten die drei Geschwister in ihrem bisherigen Leben gesehen.

„Der Ellethmîr? Ich verstehe nicht. Er ist Euer größter…“

„Er ist mein größter Schatz und sein Wert kann durch kein Gold, keinen Edelstein dieser Welt aufgewogen werden. Lange lag er in Aglarond, verborgen vor den Augen Mittelerdes. Doch nun ist die Zeit gekommen, ihn aus dem schützenden Dunkel der Höhlen zu holen und so überreiche ich ihn nun dir, den Ellethmîr, das Symbol der tiefen Freundschaft zwischen Berg und Wald. Alle Bewohner Mittelerdes sollen ihn sehen und stets an diesen Bund erinnert werden, der von nun an nicht mehr gebrochen werden soll. Er ist ein Zeichen des Friedens und er soll denen Mut machen, deren Herzen keine Hoffnung mehr sehen.“

Für einen Moment blieb sein Blick an dem Stein hängen, an dem er all die Jahre bis zur Perfektion gearbeitet hatte. Dieser Kristall vereinte für ihn alles Gute und Schöne und hielt die geliebten Erinnerungen an damals wach. Doch an dem Ort, wo er und Legolas ihre letzte gemeinsame Zeit verbringen würden, brauchte er diese Erinnerungen nicht mehr, denn er würde sie wiedersehen und an ihre Schönheit reichte nicht einmal der Ellethmîr heran.

„Pass auf ihn auf…“ Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch als er aufsah, nickte Istima und ihre Finger schlossen sich wie zur Bestätigung noch fester um den Kristall.

„Ich verspreche es. Der Ellethmîr wird einen Ehrenplatz erhalten und jeder, der zum Orthanc kommt, wird ihn sehen und seiner Familie und seinen Freunden von seiner Pracht berichten. Und so wird das Band zwischen Elben und Zwergen aufrechterhalten und nie in Vergessenheit geraten.“ Die jüngste Tochter Aragorns stockte. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie schluckte hart, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Und auch ihr werdet nicht vergessen werden. Wir tragen eure Geschichte weiter und noch in tausend Jahren sollen Eltern ihren Kindern von der großen Freundschaft zwischen Legolas und Gimli Elbenfreund erzählen.“ Bei diesen Worten lief die erste Träne über ihre Wange und sie kniete sich nieder und umarmte Gimli. Ihr Gesicht lag an seiner breiten, starken Schulter, während sein langer Bart sie leicht an der Nase kitzelte und für diesen Moment fühlte sie sich wirklich wieder wie ein Kind. „Ich danke Euch für Euer Vertrauen. Ich werde versuchen, Euch nicht zu enttäuschen.“

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln streichelte Gimli ihr sanft über das lange schwarze Haar. „Ach, kleine Istima, wie könntest du mich denn jemals enttäuschen?“

Sie hob den Kopf und sah  in die dunklen Augen des Zwergs, die trotz seines hohen Alters nichts von ihrem Glanz verloren hatten.

„Ich werde euch beide sehr vermissen. Doch ich verstehe, warum ihr geht und die Freude darüber, was euch erwartet, birgt wenigstens ein wenig Linderung.“

Gimli umfasste ihre Schultern und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Wir werden dich auch vermissen, genau wie jeden deiner Geschwister.“

Istima küsste den alten Freund ihres Vaters, der in all den Jahren so viel mehr für sie geworden war, auf die Wange, dann erhob sie sich. Behutsam legte sie den Ellethmîr zurück in den Beutel und verschloss diesen sorgfältig.

Als sie fertig war, trat Legolas näher an sie heran. „Somit ist jetzt auch unser Abschied gekommen.“

Istima nickte traurig.

„Das Schicksal, welches du wähltest, unsterblich zu sein an der Seite der Sterblichen, ist kein leichtes, diese Lektion musste ich in den letzten Jahren lernen und auch du wirst noch viel Schmerz ertragen müssen. Denn die Zeit ist Fluch und Segen in einem. Aber dies ist dein Weg und ich hoffe, dass er dich glücklich machen wird. Und wenn mein Herz mich nicht woanders hintriebe, würde ich an deiner Seite bleiben und ihn mit dir beschreiten. Doch so bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als meine Augen stets gen Osten zu richten. Ich werde in Aman auf dich warten, das verspreche ich dir.“

„Danke, Legolas. Ich wünsche Euch, dass Ihr im Westen endlich die Ruhe findet, nach der sich Euer Inneres schon so lange sehnt.“

„Die Stunden, die uns geschenkt werden, sind alles, was ich mir noch wünsche und durch sie wird auch die Sehnsucht gestillt werden.“ Bei diesen Worten sah Gimli zu dem Freund hoch und ihre Blicke hielten sich für einen Augenblick fest.

Istima ließ den beiden den kurzen, innigen Moment, dann trat sie einen Schritt vor und schloss den großen, blonden Elben ebenfalls in die Arme. Sie brauchten keine Worte mehr, um auszudrücken, was sie fühlten, denn das gleiche Schicksal vereinte sie und ließ sie einander schweigend verstehen.

„Es ist kein Abschied für immer?“, fragte Istima leise, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste. Zweifel und Hoffnung spiegelten sich in ihrem Gesicht wider.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, irgendwann werden wir uns wieder sehen.“

„ _Namárië._ “

„ _Namárië_ , Istima. Und auch Euch möchte ich Lebewohl sagen, Radagast, der Braune“, wandte sich Legolas nun an den Mann, der bis jetzt schweigend hinter Istima gestanden hatte. „Es war mir eine große Ehre Euch kennenlernen zu dürfen.“ Der Elb neigte ehrfürchtig den Kopf vor dem Istar.

„Auch mir war es eine Ehre, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn.“

„Ihr seid nun für Istimas Leben verantwortlich und sollte mir auch nur eine Klage zu Ohren kommen, werde ich mit dem erstbesten Schiff zurückkehren und keiner der Valar wird mich davon abhalten können.“ Gimli starrte den Gefährten der jüngsten Tochter böse an.

Radagast verbeugte sich lächelnd vor dem Zwerg. „Gerne komme ich Eurem Wunsch nach, Gimli, Sohn des Glóin, umso mehr, da es auch der Wunsch meines Herzens ist."

„Gut!“, brummte Gimli zufrieden.

Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über die drei Geschwister gleiten und prägte sich dieses letzte Bild ein, dann folgte er Legolas zu ihrem Pferd. Der Elb zog den Gurt mit den Satteltaschen fest, überprüfte ein letztes Mal das Zaumzeug, dann sprang er elegant auf die fuchsfarbene Stute und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Langsam trat der Zwerg an das große Tier heran. Erwartungsvoll hielt Legolas ihm seine Hand entgegen und Gimli umfasste sie mit einem Lächeln, ob der Vertrautheit dieser Handlung. Unzählige Male hatte er die feingliedrige Hand des Elben in seiner gespürt. Kühl war sie und im Gegensatz zu seiner nicht von Schwielen überzogen, sondern so zart, dass man kaum glauben wollte, dass sie schon so manches Schwert und so manchen Bogen in großen Schlachten geführt hatte.

Legolas Finger schlossen sich fest um die des Zwergs und mit einem kraftvollen Ruck zog er ihn hinter sich auf das Pferd.

„So beginnt er nun, der letzte Ritt von Legolas Grünblatt und Gimli Elbenfreund“, sprach Gimli feierlich, als er hinter dem Gefährten zum Sitzen gekommen war.

Mit einem leichten Druck seiner Schenkel, hieß der Elb die Stute vorwärts zu gehen und gemäßigten Schritts trug sie die beiden Freunde aus der Stadt, in der sie viele Stunden des Glücks und der Freude erlebt hatten und als sie über die weiten Ebenen des Pelennor ritten, standen drei Personen hoch oben am Rande des Felskeils und sahen ihnen noch lange nach.

 

 

***

 

 


End file.
